The proposed research aims at completing a currently funded project on biofeedback treatments for migraine headache and expand the assessment of biofeedback by adding a non-headache and a migraine headache group trained to voluntarily vasoconstrict a scalp artery. In addition, a series of experiments is proposed to examine vascular responsivity in migraineurs and normals using psychophysiological methods. The biofeedback project will have four groups of migraine headache subjects and one group of normal volunteers, with 13 subjects per group. Each subject is screened on psychological and psychophysiological test batteries and then partakes in 24 biofeedback sessions. Dependent on group membership, subjects receive either alpha brain wave, EMG (frontalis and occipitalis), skin surface temperature, or scalp vasomotor feedback. The one group of normals is trained in scalp vasomotor conditioning. Measures of heart rate, skin conductance, finger blood volume and respiration are also recorded and the subject reports to the laboratory for follow-up visits at 1, 2, 3, 6, and 12 months post training. The psychophysiological studies of vascular responsivity will compare normals, migraine subjects on methysergide, and migraine subjects not on methysergide with 20 subjects in each of the three groups. Over three laboratory visits, subjects will be in the following studies cold pressor, breath holding, heating pad on chest, orienting and defensive responding, ingestion of 2 ounces of alcohol, classical conditioning, and a complex reaction time task. Measures of scalp, hand and toe vasomotor activity, forearm blood flow, and heart rate will be recorded.